Snow Angels
by Tori101
Summary: A short LacusxMiriallia oneshot. Lacus and Mir decide to talk a walk through the park while it’s snowing. Fluffiness and Yuri.


**Snow Angels**

A short LacusxMiriallia one-shot. Lacus and Mir decide to talk a walk through the park while it's snowing. Fluffiness and Yuri.

**_Disclaimer_**: I don't own Gundam Seed

"Hey Milly, it's snowing outside!" a girl with long pink hair exclaimed in excitement.

The girl sitting behind the excited teen glanced up to look out the window. It was indeed snowing. The glass of the window had frost around the edges, and big white flakes were drifting down to the ground, slowly coating the ground in a white blanket.

"I see," the girl, Milly, stated, her aqua eyes returning to the braid she was trying to form with the other girl's long pink tresses.

"Hey Miriallia," the girl asked in a cutely innocent voice, her blue eyes taking on a hopeful gleam.

"Hm?" the girl asked, concentrating on the braid and making sure no strand of hair was left loose.

"Do you think…we could take a walk in a little bit? You and me, together?" she asked curiously.

Milly didn't reply for a few moments, she was busy tying the red ribbon through the girl's braid. "I guess. But you're not going out unless you're wearing the right clothes for the weather," the aqua eyed teen replied in a stern voice.

Lacus rolled her eyes but still continued to grin. Miriallia was always like that. But it was nice to have someone looking out for you. Even if they did sometimes get a bit annoying.

She felt the other girl's hands let go of her hair and she reached behind her to feel the thick, perfect braid Milly had done to her hair. Another hand grasped hers gently, and Milly's thumb softly made circles on her skin.

Turning around, Lacus smiled at the other with affection in her eyes. Miriallia grinned, and her other hand reached for Lacus's free hand. The two girls stared into each other's eyes for a few moments, before Miriallia slowly leaned in. Lacus was about to meet the other halfway, but a mischievous smile crossed her lips. She pulled away and let go of Miriallia's hands. The auburn haired girl looked at her with confusion, but let it pass seeing the smile on Lacus's lips.

"C'mon, I want to go out now!" the pink haired girl exclaimed childishly, smiling with a big grin.

Mir shook her head with a grin, and stood with Lacus. "All right, let's go get ready," she replied.

Lacus rolled her eyes again and walked with Mir towards the closet. Mir pulled out a white coat with red around the sleeves and collar. She handed it to lacus who put it on quickly, hoping to get outside while it was still snowing. Mir handed her a white scarf afterward and a pair of red gloves. While Lacus put them on, Miriallia pulled on a red vest coat over her yellow long-sleeved shirt. She zipped it up and wrapped a yellow scarf around her neck and then slid on a matching pair of yellow gloves.

She turned to see Lacus pulling a white knit hat over her head, and grinning at her. Mir smiled back and the two walked towards the front door to pull on their boots and head out. Lacus pulled on her white and red knee high boots and Miriallia slipped on her ankle high black boots. "Now we can go," Mir stated with a grin.

Lacus giggled softly and threw open the door before bouncing out into the swirling white. Miriallia followed after her slowly after she closed and locked the door to their house. Lacus was happily twirling around with white flakes swirling around her. She hadn't seen the snow for awhile, not to mention twirl in it.

"So Lacus, where do you want to go?" the auburn haired girl asked, her eyes slowly looking over the thin blanket of white that had curtained the area.

Lacus stopped twirling to put her chin in her hand and tap her cheek with her finger. "I dunno, why don't we go to the park?" she asked with a big grin.

Milly nodded and just as she reached Lacus's side, the pink haired girl reached out and grasped her hand tightly. The auburn haired girl felt a small blush creep up her face and settle on her cheeks, but Lacus gave her a kind smile, and her worry and embarrassment was gone. The two girls walked down the sidewalk, hand in hand.

Reaching the park, Lacus let go of Miriallia's hand from surprise and shock. It had taken them twenty minutes to get to the park, and since then the snowflakes had come down faster and heavier. There was about three inches on the ground already, and Lacus was ecstatic. "Milly, look! Everything's white!" the girl exclaimed as though she'd never seen snow before.

"Yea, and it's cold," the auburn haired girl added under her breath.

Lacus ignored the cold comment and pulled Miriallia with her as she walked down the path in the park that led to the pond. As they drew closer, Mir couldn't help but notice the look of pure joy on the other girl's face. Her eyes were brighter than Christmas lights, and her smile was like a child's. '_Who'd have thought that just a little snow could make someone so happy?_' Mir wondered to herself.

"Oh Milly, look! There are ducks on the pond!" the pink haired girl said before giggling to herself.

Miriallia glanced over and saw two ducks waddling around on the frozen pond. It was a cute scene, but the pink haired girl standing in a world of white was a beautiful scene. Miriallia reached to grasp Lacus's hand that had her other hand in a tight grip. "Lacus," she began softly.

Lacus glanced over at her with a curious smile on her face. "What is it?" she asked.

Miriallia was about to continue when she saw over Lacus's shoulder a group of three boys staring over at them; _at Lacus_. "Um, let's go find a bench or something, my feet are killing me," the aqua eyed girl said quickly.

As they turned to go and find a bench, Mir wrapped her arm around Lacus's waist in a possessive way. Lacus didn't mind it at all, and just thought Mir was being nice. She rested her head on Mir's shoulder. Miriallia took a quick glance over her shoulder to glare at the boys who were watching them with surprise. Mir smirked and unknowingly pulled Lacus closer to her and tightened her hold on the girl's waist.

When they found a bench, Mir noticed it was covered with snow. Lacus giggled and pushed enough away for her to sit down. "All right, now you can sit down," she giggled, the snowflakes drifting down catching in her hat. Mir grinned and sat down quickly, liking the fact she was no longer standing. Lacus was about to brush more snow away for her to sit next to Mir, but the girl reached out and wrapped her arms around Lacus's waist, pulling her down to sit on her lap. "Uh, Milly?" Lacus yelped out a bit surprised.

"What?" Miriallia asked curiously, her arms not releasing Lacus's waist.

Lacus was at a standstill about what she should say, she liked the position they were in, but she wasn't sure if Miriallia wanted to be seen with her like this. It was always Milly who didn't want other people to see how close they were. '_But I don't, never, care_,' Lacus thought quietly to herself.

"Never mind," the girl answered back.

Milly smiled and pulled the girl closer to her chest, and leaned forward and kissed her on the cheek. Her lips were cold and cracked from the air, but Lacus thought she'd never felt something as warm or smooth.

Mir let go of Lacus and the girl slowly got up off her lap. Miriallia watched the girl curiously as she slowly turned around in a circle, looking up at the sky, the snowflakes, the snow-covered park, and finally, her eyes rested on the growing pile of snow behind the bench. A smirk crossed her face, and Lacus walked towards Mir. Before the girl could ask, Lacus had grasped her hands and pulled her up to her feet. Leading her towards the crisp, untouched snow, Mir looked down curiously, before Lacus pushed her down, making her fall on her back onto the soft cushion of snow.

"Lacus!" she retorted, but then watched as the pink haired girl fell onto the ground a little way from Mir on her back. She started waving her arms and legs through the snow, making a snow angel. "Come on Milly, you do it too!" she exclaimed excitedly, the childish joy back in her eyes.

Mir sighed and quickly made a snow angel. She didn't like getting the cold snow on her shirt sleeves or her vest, and her hair was slowly getting wet. There was also the uncomfortably chilling feeling of snow sneaking its way into her boots and past the collar of her vest.

Lacus sat up from her lying position to look over at Mir who was just laying spread out like a doll in a misshapen snow angel. She smiled in amusement, and rolled over so she was right beside the auburn haired girl. Miriallia's aqua eyes glanced towards the other girl, and Mir felt her heart skip a beat.

Lacus's face looked flushed and pale, but her cheeks and nose were a bright pink from the cold. Her bangs fell over her forehead freely, she hadn't worn her clip that morning. Her crystal blue eyes were shimmering and clear in the winter air. Her long lashes had clear ice crystals stuck to them, making her eyes even more beautiful. Miriallia felt a blush rise to her cheeks as her eyes traveled down to the other girl's lips. They were a bit paler than their usual rosy pink, and they looked cracked as well. Miriallia absently wet her lips, feeling a blast of cold rush over the sensitive skin after she licked them.

Lacus seemed mesmerized as well. Milly lay looking up at her, her beautiful blue-green eyes welcoming her gaze. Milly's cheeks and nose were a rosy pink, and watching her lick her lips was so inviting…

Seeming to read each other's minds, Mir pulled herself up onto her elbows and leaned forward as Lacus slowly lowered herself. In only moments, their cracked lips were crushed together. Their hands found each other, and they could feel the other's warmth and heartbeat through just the simple touch. Lacus pressed down further and Mir let herself fall back onto the frozen ground. Both wanted to embrace the other, but they didn't want to let each other's hands go. So instead, they held their hands against each other's chests.

Mir pulled away and opened her eyes to stare up at the other girl. Lacus's eyes were like windows, showing her emotions so freely. It was in those eyes that Mir could see her own emotions. It was those eyes that were windows into her world, because they were the eyes of her world. "Lacus, what I wanted to tell you earlier, I wanted to say," she began.

"I love you," Lacus interrupted, cracking a smile on her lips.

Miriallia smiled shyly, "And, I love you,"

Lacus's smile grew wider, and she nodded. "I know,"

The two's lips met again, warming each other again, connecting them again. The two kissed in the safety of Miriallia's misshapen snow angel. The perfect snow angel beside it seemed to pale in comparison. The two angels living in each other's warmth shared a heartbeat as the snow swirled around them, in a veil of white.

**Ah, one of my first LacusxMiriallia fics, and one of the first LacusxMiriallia fics ever! (Of course I'm the only one whose made any...) Haha! I got this story idea from listening to _Kotoko's_ song **Snow Angel**. It's a really inspiring song, especially if you know what the words mean. Anyway, I hope you liked the kiddy Fluff in this story. If you think you might even like this pairing, please read my other LacusxMiriallia fics once I get them out, I'll try and make some for all the ratings. Also, it's ok to mention you don't exactly like this pairing in a review, but don't just go and say you hate this pairing and leave just that little statement as a review please.**

**Sam**


End file.
